


DanganRonpa: Distrust (DR: Beta)

by JennyGirlGaming



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Multi, OCs - Freeform, Ultimates - Freeform, beat - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyGirlGaming/pseuds/JennyGirlGaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Ocs+ Reader insert included!)<br/>Remember how Danganronpa was originally was going to have Alternate Endings and gruesome executions? Well, this is what this story is! You'll be taking different pathways on choices you make within the story. You will kearn the causes and effects of little choices you make in the process of reading.<br/>((This is a WIP and will not be completed until all Ultimates die))<br/>There WILL be bad endings in which your character dies by the person you choose to trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Characters and Notice

This story is an Alternate Ending type of story. Little choices will effect the way how your ending will turn out. There MAY be several true endings or ""Good endings" And "Bad endings".  
Links will be provided at the end of the chapters.

Now, to move onto the characters. *Note this is not the TRUE things that the characters tell you, but only what they tell you in the beginning...*

Yoshi Kouken *male*  
Title: "Ultimate Observer"  
Looks: Hajime Beta  
Descriptive Looks: He has a black short sleeved school uniform, black pants, white and black shoes. He has a white inner shirt and his tie is white. He has a symbol of his old school on his left breast pocket and right sleeve collar. The color of his hair is black. His shoes are white with a black line running across the sides. His eye color is gray.

Maeko Machiko *female*  
Title: "Ultimate Truth"  
Looks: Kirigiri Beta  
Descriptive Looks: She has light purple hair. Within her braids she wears a black bow near the tips of her hair. She wear a white inner shirt within her under breast high skirt overalls. She has black leggings and wears reddish-brown shoes. Her sleeves contain black like wristbands and a ribbon tie on her right upper arm. Her eye color is light purple.

Daitan Geniki *female*  
Title: "Ultimate Sportress"  
Looks: Asahina Beta  
Descriptive Looks: She wears a white sailor uniform within her red and white stripped at the end of her sleeves and bottom of her jacket. Her cape is blue with two white striped running along it. Under her blue skirt has her matching red shorts with white stripes. Her tennis shoes are white. Her eyes are golden yellow.

Hitori Hikari *female*  
Title: "Ultimate Racer"  
Looks: Sonia Beta  
Descriptive Looks: She has light blonde hair. Her outfit is pure black and she has red patches on her suit. The backside is visible and her pantsu is black and it's waist line is red. Her boots are black with a red under-side. Her eyes are ice blue.

Daisuke Eiko *Male*  
Title: "Ultimate Crime Investigator"  
Looks: Komaeda Beta  
Descriptive Looks: His coat is black with red eyes at the top of the hood. His coat contains square like grey lines. He wears a dark green inner shirt and has square black rimmed glasses. His pants is pure black the same goes for his shoes. His socks are barely visible, but it's dark green, much like his shirt. His hair is white. His eyes are Teal colored.

Akio Ayumu *Male*  
Title: "Ultimate Tsundere"  
Looks: TeruTeru Beta  
Descriptive Looks: His pimp looking jacket is black on the outside and white on the inside. He wares a white inner shirt and wears a gold chain. He wares a white belt and wears black pants. His shoes are black and white. His eyes are dark blue. His hair is dark brown

Junko Enoshima *Female*  
Title: "Ultimate Fashionista"  
Looks: Junko Beta  
Descriptive Looks: She has two blonde pigtails. Her shirt is plaited with the colors of red and green stripes. She wear a gold necklace that doesn't go lower than her neckline. Her bra shown through her opened white vest is black. Her nails are a dark red and her shoe is the color of reddish brown. Her eyes are light blue.

Etsuko Etsu *Female*  
Title: "Ultimate Hope" *Female*  
Looks: Celestia Beta  
Descriptive Looks: Her twin tornados is black and dark grey. She wears a golden cross with a ring around the middle on her ears and one on her neck as a necklace. Her tornado pigtails are held by her red ribbons. She wears brown shoes with black and grey stripped leggings. Her eyes are red. She has a poufy black Lolita like skirt with white ruffles. Her top is black with white cuffs and colar with a black line running along to the back. She wears a red bow tie on her neck. She wear a white cross stitching shirt on the inside of her uniform.

Luna Shikon *Female*  
Title: "Ultimate Animal Trainer"  
Looks: Junko Beta  
Descriptive looks: Her uniform is black with a white inner cloth inside with black stripes same goes for her cape. She wear a big red bow with white trims on her white hair with black frosted tips. Her tie is white with a black piece for adjusting. Her skirt is plaid much like Junko's, red and green stripped. She has black leggings. Her shoes is black with white stripes along the side of it. Her hair clip holding her hair is black. Her eyes are blue-gray.

Magical Neko Girl Maki-Chan *Female*  
Title: "Ultimate Otaku Weeaboo"  
Looks: Neko Chiaki  
Descriptive Looks: She wears a uniform *such as Chiaki Nanami's* She has hot pink eyes and purplish-pink hair. She wears cat ears and a tail to become a neko school girl *ears and tail matches the color of her hair*

Kenji Ken *Male*  
Ultimate Title: "Ultimate Rockstar"  
Looks: Hajime Beta  
Descriptive Looks: He wears a dark blue blazer and an inner white shirt with a dark blue line running down the middle. His pants are midnight blue. His eyes are Magenta. His shoes are black with white laces. His hair is black, but he has midnight blue frosted tips.

Akihiko Akira *Male*  
Ultimate Title: "Ultimate Assistant"  
Looks: Sebastian  
Descriptive Looks: He has black hair and red eyes. He wear a black scarf, a red beaded necklace, a black jacket, black pants, black butler like shoes, and a white and black striped shirt.

Kamiko Hotaka *Male*  
Title: "Ultimate Weight Lifter"  
Looks:NekoMaru Beta  
Descriptive Looks: He wears a white uniform, white blazer and pants. He also has white shoes. His tie is black with a mirrored white skull upon it. His hair is denim blue. And his eyes are blue-violet.

Takumi Shirasagi *Male*  
Title: "Ultimate Lucky Student"  
Looks: Noble Animu Boy  
Descriptive Looks: He has blonde hair and his eyes are purple. He wears a black suit and a black bowtie, he has black shoes like a noble man's.

Akihiro Atsushi *Male*  
Title: "Ultimate Collector"  
Looks: Trap Animu Boy  
Descriptive Looks: He has grey hair and light purple eyes. He wears a red shirt with white shorts. He wears a black jacket with white stripes along his sleeves. Trim of bottom part is reddish-brown. He wears white boots with salmon stripes on them. He also wears a salmon headband on his forehead with white rims.

EXTRA'S:

MonoHanHito *Beta Monokuma*  
Title: HeadMaster  
Looks: Da Faq Happened To Monokuma (Beta Design)

 

The Four Demon Stalkers

Shinning Silver *Male Wolf*  
Title: Thinker *In it's pack*  
Looks: White Wolf

Mystic Moon *Male Wolf*  
Title: Sensor *In it's pack*  
Looks: Grey Wolf

MidNight *Male Wolf*  
Title: Perceiver *In it's pack*  
Looks: Black Wolf With Electric Blue Eyes

Fiery Blaze *Male Wolf*  
Title: Judgement *In it's pack*  
Looks: Brown Wolf With Brownish-Red Eyes

That's All You Need To Know For Now ^w^ See Ya In The Story (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	2. Introduction to a New Deadly Life Part One: Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy!!!

Ah, Hope’s Peak Academy. A school where only the teens that are best at what they do come here. But… Why did I come here? I didn’t believe I had a talent… But, they invited me to this prestigious school anyway…  
With that out of the way… I was packing up my clothing and some of my electronics for the trip there. Fortunately they have dorms that some of us lucky students can stay in.  
“Sweetheart, are you ready to go?” My mother questioned me through the hallway. She peeped in on me through my doorway. She let out a smile as two of my brothers came in and hugged me. “Yeah, I think I’m done packing.” I smiled lightly as I hugged my two little brothers goodbye.  
I then got up and grabbed my bags. My mother was on her way to the car. I walked outside of my room and seen my older brother leaning against the wall near my door. “I can’t believe someone like you is able to go to a school like Hope’s Peak Academy.” He chuckled lightly as I rolled my eyes. “Like you have any talent yourself.” I muttered.  
He just let out a smirk and noogied my hair, “Ha, good luck, Sis. I hope you can get a job and help me out with Mom and the babies.” He pulled me into a hug. “I’m proud of you. And I’m sure dad would be too.” I nodded at him.  
I headed towards the outside. I turned to see my three brothers smiling at me lightly. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I know it’ll be four years there, and home isn’t too far away. There’s always vacation too. I shook my head and let out a smile. “Goodbye guys. I’ll see you soon. I promise.” I gave them all one last hug before heading out the door.  
I hopped into the car and then we headed off towards Hope’s Peak…  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I un-luggage my items from my mother’s truck. I gave her one more hug before heading towards the gate. I looked up towards the large tower, at the top there was the symbol of Hope’s Peak. I let out a sigh and nodded. I then turned to my mother and smiled. “Take good care of everyone!” I called out with a wave. She smiled and nodded, “Take good care of yourself, now.” She then hopped into the car and drove off.  
As the gate opened for me; I walked towards the entrance. Letting out a sigh, I opened the door. My heart was heavy, I could barely breathe due to the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I went inside a bit drowsy. I looked around to the beautiful tiled beige floors. I guess I should’ve taken a time to catch my breathe outside, because it seemed to me as if the room was spinning. I tried to catch myself on the wall, but I collapsed before I could weigh myself upon something. I fell to the floor with a thud and blacked out…  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
“H-Hey…? Hey, M-Ms…? Hey, you alright…?” I heard someone’s voice calling out to me… I woke up to a white haired man who smiled at me lightly. I blushed a bit while gripping onto my head that hurt a bit. “Y-Yeah, I think so…” I then looked around to see a total of 14 students. Some were sleeping just as I did and some we’re near the windows. I think they we’re trying to open it… But… It was bolted shut…!? I rubbed my eyes and let out a gasp, “H-Hey, is the windows bolted shut by some metal plate!?” I questioned at the white haired man who chuckled a bit, “I guess so… We’ve been trying to unbolt the windows, but it seems as if it’s unbreakable in anyway… Even that strong guy over there can’t seem to break it…" He let out a sigh and a little gasp, “Oh, where are my manners…? Hello, my name is Daisuke Eiko. Ultimate Crime investigator.” He fixed his squared glasses and extended his hand out to me. “Y/N A/N. I- I don’t really have a talent per-say…” I looked away in embarrassment. “Y-You don’t have a talent…!? A- Are you serious!?” He gasped in shock as I looked down and bit my lip a bit worried. He then chuckled lightly and gave me a reassuring smile, “It’s alright. Everyone’s different I suppose. You must have SOME kind of talent for them to bring you here.” He chuckled. I nodded. I then looked around at the vas amount of students. All these loud commotions is making my head hurt.  
Although, I can’t believe I can be so calm in a situation like this… Maybe it’s because I’m usually held captive in my room. Watching YouTube videos, Anime, and all that sort of stuff…  
I couldn’t help but notice a blonde girl in pigtails waking up besides where I was. She looked lovely in her uniform… She makes me look as if I was some ghetto public school poser… She then moved her hands up and down her body, “I- It’s not here!!!” She screamed out loud. A female with umber brown hair a few seats near her woke up and dug the inside of her ear. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down Princess... Now, what’s missing?” She yawned. “M-My phone!!! It’s not here.” She was worried. “Hey, mine isn’t here either…!” A long haired female with light blonde hair gasped while examining herself. “Don’t worry guys! I have a bunch of spares!” A grey haired boy smiled at us while rummaging through a pink and white stripped bag. He then let out a gasp and dumbed a bunch of stickers, pencils, pogs, and other useless things out of his bag and onto the desk. It all spilt over onto the floor as the desk was piled in a mountain of worthless trash.  
“Hmm… No one has their phones on them… I wonder why…” A high classes student muttered out while thinking to himself a bit. “Well, whoever it might be… We can’t just sit here and rot away. Let’s go find out!” A black twin tornado haired girl walked out of the classroom. Everyone else left but myself and the white haired boy, Daisuke. “Well, shall we take our leave?” He asked me while helping me up. I nodded and took his hand.  
We walked outside of the classrooms into the hallways, although the school is nice and all… I can’t help but feel a sinister vibe to it… It almost seemed as if the halls we’re darkened and plastered with descending walls. I felt a hand resting on my shoulder as the school turned back into a regular normal vibe. “Hey, you alright? You don’t seem too well…” He looked at me with concerned eyes. I nodded, “Yeah, it’s nothing.” I smiled lightly.  
“Well, it seems as if there’s no way out of a place like this…” He muttered. I looked straight and seen about four wolves. The doors behind them we’re bolted shut and mounted on the walls nearby were some sort of revolver gun. I let out a sigh, “I guess you’re right…”  
Everyone let out a gasp and step back as a girl with short white hair and frosted black tips and a big red bow behind her head moved towards the four wolves. “H-Hey… G-Get back over here… You’re going to get hurt…!” The girl with a long light blonde pony tail wearing some sort of rider outfit with her backside exposed let out a gasp in worriment. I tried to take a step closer before the grey wolf with red eyes growled at me. Daisuke got a hold of my arm and pushed me behind him, “Are you crazy? You’re going to die!” He called out to the white haired girl with black frosted tips. “Not to worry. These are my pets. They will do no harm unless I tell them to… Isn’t that right boys?” She let out a small smile towards them and petted them lightly.  
“P-Pets!? B-Baka!!! Don’t kowai us like that! Desu!!!” A light purplish pink girl wearing fake cat ears and a tail that matched her hair yelled at the white haired female with frosted black tips while gripping onto her rabbit bag. “A-are you serious…? These are your pets…?” A black haired male with frosted midnight blue tips gotten a bit frightened as he backed up to the wall. The girl and her wolves drew near us. We all took a step back as she stopped and the wolves aligned next to her, two to her right, and the other two on her left. “Alright let’s get introductions out of the way… My name is Luna Shiko, “Ultimate Animal Trainer”. This is my “Pack” The Four Dark Demon Stalkers. To the right we have the white knight, the “Thinker” of our pack, who knows will think happen in situations base on facts and knowledge. He can make decisions base on knowledge and uses his head more than his heart speaks… The white wolves name is, Shinning Silver.” The white fox gave a little bow towards us, we let out a gasp at how trained it was. “Next to him is the grey mist of clouds. The “Sensor” of our pack he can process information due to his keen senses, he is also very factual and he tends to see things how they are. More of a concrete thinker I suppose… His name is, Mystic Moon.” The grey wolf gave us a little nod.  
“To the left of me is the dark shadow wolf with blue eyes, he is the “Perceiver” of our pack, he is the most open ended one of our pack… He tends to adapt to anywhere we move and he is truly spontaneous. He is… MidNight.” The dark black wolf with shining blue eyes looked at us before let out a howl.  
"And the one far off from his is the wolf with red eyes, he is the person who “Judges” people… Ah, no… Not in a bad way. He is more of an organizer. If somethings not properly done right he gets a bit mad. He usually seeks closure and like to think sequentially. His name is Fiery Blaze.” The brown wolf let out a bit of a scoff.  
"I was raised with them at a very young age, we played together and they accepted me into their herd. I came to Hope’s Peak to get a diploma and start work to get a nice place for them and the others."  
We gasped in awe. The grey boy then ran near her, “Can I go next in introductions!? Pretty please!?” He begged her and her wolves. They all gotten a bit taken aback. She then crossed her arms and let out a fanged smile, “Go right ahead.” She moved aside and the boy wearing a pink headband, a pink with white stripes tie, a small stash on his arm, and white boots too the stage.  
“Hi, hiii! My name is Akihiro Atsushi, I am about 16 years of age and I haven’t got a care in the world!!!” The boys let out a chuckle and leaned back, he then fell onto the ground and let out a childish laugh. “Oh, yeah and my title is “Ultimate Collector”!!! I collect a lot of items, people mistake them for trash, but my very best friend Hide, told me that things are not trash, but something special, meaningful, and valuable in their own way.” He let out a smile and bowed. “I hope we all can become very best friends!!!” He giggled and went off towards the girl and her wolves, he started petting them as the girl, turned away and puffed out her cheek.  
“I’ll go next.” A boy with a fancy looking gangster/pimp looking out fit with a dark brown side comb hair that looked like a ocean wave stepped onstage and looked at all of us. “I’m here to get my diploma and get out. I have no time for petty friendships and shit like that. My name is Aiko Ayumu and don’t forget that! Although, I don’t agree with this title. I was given the name “Ultimate Tsundere” He scoffed and walked a bit far from our group.  
“Hmph, alright is it my turn?” The male with black hair with frosted midnight blue tips walked upon stage and smiled at us. “Alright, you guys ready to rock!? My name is Kenji Ken and I’m here to rock and become the “Ultimate Rock Star Sensation” And, for the ladies… you all get a backstage pass.” He winked at all of us girls… He then brushed his back and let out a sigh. “And THAT’S how you make an entrance like a rock star people! As you may have noticed, my name is Kenji Ken. Let’s hope your simple minds wont forget that.” He chuckled and moved to the side.  
“Alrighty, here I go!!!” A girl wearing a sporty like outfit gave out a cheer and a dazzling smile towards us. She had short umber hair and her energy gave out a cheerful vibe. “My name is Daitan Geniki, “Ultimate Sportress” I am pleased to meet you all. I hope we all can get to know eachother.” She smiled at us once more before hopping over to the wolf girl and naïve boy.  
“If it’s not too much of a bother… May I go ahead and introduce myself?” The racer looking girl looked at us as we nodded. “Go right ahead.” Daisuke smiled and gestured her in front of us. She nodded and stepped in front of us. She let out a small sigh and gave a wary smiled, “H-hello everyone, my name is Hitori Hikari. I am known as the Ultimate Racer. I hope no one get’s hurt on this trip… I- I’m kind of a stickler on those things.” She giggled as she scoots onto the side nervously.  
“Is it my turn, nyan?” The cat like girl pounced in front of us and turned to us while making a peace sign like something you’d see out of every anime ever… “Nyaaaaannnn!!! My name is Magical Neko Girl Maki-chan. I am kawaii sugoi “Otaku Weeaboo” Ne~” She giggled while rubbing her ear like a neko girl. “A… Weeaboo Otaku…? Is that even possible…?” I looked at her questionably.  
“Hai, baka! Don’t mistake me for only a weeb. I’m not devoted to it like those baka’s are. I just like certain genera’s and find the stories quite sugoi and kawaii-desu ne~ I can easily see the mistakes they have within the show-desu. So, this proves that Magical Neko Girl Maki-Chan is along the lines of Otaku and Weeaboo-ne~ “ She giggled and acted like a cat and jumped towards the wolves that looked at her kind of funny.  
“Even the wolves thinks she’s a bit weird.” A light purple twin-braid haired girl smiled at me before stepping up front. “Hello everyone, my name is Maeko Machiko… I hope we all can become very best friends. Oh, um… let’s see… My “Ultimate talent” they gave me was… “Ultimate Truth”…? Well, I am quite honest… And honesty is the best policy, right?” She giggles and walked off by her lonesome near the Tsundere.  
“I’ll go next!” A man chuckled and walked up. He was quite strong… He had dark blue brushed back hair, his uniform was white, the only thing that was black were his shoes and tie white had a skeleton with it’s reflection upon it. “Hey, my name is Kamiko Hotaka! Please remember my name! My title is “Ultimate Weight Lifter” I love traveling to new places and exploring!” Kamiko had such bold energy surging within him… He then gave us one more encouraging word before stepping off to the side.  
“I guess I should be up next, then.” A boy dressed like an Earl stepped up. He brushed his blonde hair out of his face and stood up straight. “Hello, my name is Takumi Shirasagi. I am known as the Ultimate Lucky Student. Please, treat me we’ll for I am another one of you, peasants.” He gave us a bow as a boy with black hair and red eyes, moved his hand up and down in secret, as if to say “dial it back”. He then noticed me staring and smiled, “I believe there was a fly.” He chuckled lightly. The yellow haired boy with purple eyes moved off to the side. The man, who maybe his friend supposedly… Walked up in his place and took a bow. “Hello, my name is Akihiko Akira. I am known as the “Ultimate Assistant” I am more along the lines as teachers aid. Thank you all for your time.” He smiled lightly and passed us. All the girls seemed to drool over him. I did too… He was quite the handsome man. “Show off.” The yellow haired boy scoffed as the boy next to him chuckled lightly.  
“I’m up next I guess…” The girl with black twin tornado hair who wore a lolita like uniform stepped up and smiled at us lightly. “When I see you all standing before me I have warmness in my heart. You all seem so happy and so am I. I hope we can all be joyous friends and live in peace and harmony.” She smiled at us. It seems as if she wants to shine rays of hope upon us. “My “Ultimate Title” given to me by this school was “Hope”. Thank you all for listening.” She gave us a smile before going off to the sign.  
“Like, I guess it’s totally my turn.” The pretty blonde girl went up and looked at us while cocking her hip. She then twirled her hair. “My name is Junko Enoshima and like… I’m a “Fashionista” and I like clothes and Junk… I also do photo shoots and um… I’m usually on my phone and we don’t have it so I’m like SUPER DUPER sad…” She have a pout and flicker her hair while strutting away.  
Daisuke let out a small laugh, “Guess it’s my turn.” He then went up. “Hey, my name is Daisuke Eiko and I am known as the “Ultimate Crime Investigator”. What more can I say?” He chuckled and walked to my side. “Go on.” He gave me a push and I stumbled in front of everyone. All their eyes we’re on me.  
“H-Hello everyone, my name is Y/N L/N and I… Don’t have anything about me… I don’t have a talent that I know of… But, I hope we can all still live a communal life together.” I smiled at everyone who gotten a bit taken aback. “So, you seriously don’t have a talent!?” Hitori looked at me in shock. “ Oh my Haruhi-Suzumiya! Ayumi Hamasaki!!! Y/N-chan! Do you not know about your “Ultimate Title”!? That is yokunai-desu.” She scolded at me like an anime female. “Maybe she’s just someone they got from the side. You know? One who had to pay for tuition and such.” The blonde Earl like bow tried to shoo off the thought to everyone. “H-Hey! I had to pay no tuition!” I rebuttaled. “Yeah, right.” Aiko rolled his eyes. I began to winced a bit. Everyone was bullying me… Daisuke stepped in front of me. “Enough! She isn’t as different as the rest of us. Just leave her be and give her a chance.” He then turned and smiled at me. “Well, is that everyone?” He turned towards everyone. “No, no! I think there’s that quiet kid that sits in the back." Daitan pushed the black haired boy with an ahoge on his head over to the middle. He then gripped his shirt and blushed. “Go on.” Daitan encouraged him.  
“H-Hello… M-My name is Yoshi Kouken… I am the “Ultimate Observer” and I uh… Like to observe things…” He blushed frantically and he scurried away from our attention.  
An observer huh…?  
“Alright, are we like done with this? I want to go eat and stuff.” Junko looked at her nails.  
“Ah, ah, ah…! Can you all hear me!?” We turned our attention to the screen mounted near the right side of the gun. There cast a shadow of some man. “Is your boring introductions doooonnnneeee? Ok then! Come meet your headmaster in the gym! Located nearby the second floor stairs to your left. You all better hurry. There will be consequences in not commmmiiiinnnnggg~” The monitor then turned off. Everyone started a loud commotion of the announcement.  
Should I stay or go see what the headmaster wants…?

 

 

Author’s Note: Choices will be written. For now this is all I have. Thank you all so much for reading and I’ll see you all in the next one, buh-bye!!!


	3. I chose not to go to the opening ceremony...

Everyone started walking off towards the gymnasium. I stayed back by my lonesome. I didn’t feel like going and why should I? This all must be one big damn freakin prank. Ever head of the saying, “It’s just a prank bro?”  
I watched as everyone’s figures starting to get smaller as they headed off into the distance. I let out a sigh. I started walking through the halls to see what else I could find in this school.  
There was a dinning room, dorms plated with gold, encrypting our names upon it. I tried opening my dorm door, but it wouldn’t budge. I started walking around the halls again. The sinister like vibe intensified as I reached a door. I opened it and felt a bunch of useless junk in it. I looked around and went behind the counter. I gasped as I found a dead corpse there along with various weaponry. I moved back and hit something. I smelt the foul older of rotten corpse. I felt behind me and felt something slimy and squishy. As if it was a tongue.  
“My, my, you weren’t supposed to see that body from the LAST killing we did. And touching your headmaster… that is simply unforgivable…” I turned to see a man with half of his inner body parts shown. I gagged and held my mouth. I felt like throwing up as he drew near. “You deserve a punishment non-the-less!!!” He smiled sinisterly at me. “P-punisment…?” I questioned him as he came closer. “Yes or shall I say a death sentence…? To be blunt.” He smiled sinisterly at me.  
I ran behind the counter. “We’ll come and get me, you disgusting prick!!!” I grabbed a katana and waited for him to make his move. “Ah~ Calling your headmaster a disgusting prick. How glorious~ You’re getting me all riled up.” He chuckled and felt hot and bothered. I just gave him a disgusted sneer. He then drew near me and let out a laugh. “Ah, the feeling of killing someone. Although I’m not the one doing it. I have my pawn to do it. I want my prize given back to me in one peace after you shred her into pieces~”  
I seen a woman standing at the entrance with long hair, “Gladly, Ms. Ikusaba…” The man drew near me and smiled. He grabbed his insides and acted as if it was a rope used for chocking. He then lassoed it and tossed it at me. I felt the disgusting intestines grip onto my neck as I was dragged closer to him. The woman was watching me intently through her red glowing eyes.  
I gripped onto the Katana and stabbed at his intestines and charged at him. I stabbed his head and he went down with a thud. I shoved the girl out of the way and made it towards the gym door. I started pounding on it, “O-open up!!!” I called out. No one seemed to hear me.  
I then heard footsteps from the dark halls. The lights flickered on and off as the gruesome sight of the man with no intestines in him came towards me. “Oh my, killing your headmaster… How rude. But, not to worry. I have a SPECIAL punishment in store for you~” The man chuckled lightly.  
He dragged me by my hair as I winced in pain. He then stored us in a room I had never seen. “Ah, if only you intended the opening ceremony like the rest of your fellow students. And to think you we’re the lucky student to come here and be true hope like him…” The man sighed and shot me a glare. “Too bad, so sad indeed…” He then held me up and stabbed at my right hand with a spear. I screamed and cried out in pain. “You could’ve avoided such torture…” He stabbed at my left with another spear. “Well, not really” He chuckled. He then put both of my feet together and stabbed a spear through the both of them. I hung as if I was Jesus, resurrected on his cross.  
He then looked at the table of various saws and other sharp weapons upon it. “What should I start off with first? Oh, how bothersome…”He thought out loud. “Hmm… this might do~” He let out a sinister smile as he held up a hand saw. He then came near me and marked x’s upon my body. “We don’t want you dying TOO early, now do we?” He chuckled as if this was all a game. He then started sawing at my feet. He cut through it slowly as the pain crew more intense each time he’d cut a new layer of skin. “Aww, don’t tell me you’re going to bleed out cuz of this? That would be all TOO boring.” He pouted. He then smiled and cut off my first leg. “One down~” He sung out. I looked down at the dripping blood and seen my foot rolled out into my vision. I screamed horrified.  
He then slowly began cutting at my other foot slowly. “P-please stop!!!” I screamed and winced as he sliced through five layers of skin. “The bones are always a doozy…” He muttered before chuckling lightly and sliced through my bone slowly with more force he did from my skin. I watched as my other foot fell to the floor.  
I cried loudly and prayed this wont be the end for me. “Please God, don’t let this be the end… I need to see mom, bro, and the babies!!!” I cried. “God…? Didn’t you know there’s no such thing as him. Oops… If I say that TOO loudly I’ll get hurt by Ms.Ikusaba and her boy-toy.” He chuckled lightly as he went to my left arm. “Don’t want to cut at the wrist now. That’ll cause INSTANT DEATH!!!” He let out a crazed laugh. “STOP IT!!!” I screamed as he began to slowly cut at the skin. I was bleeding out from my legs and my vision started to get woozy. “Oh? Getting a bit woozy now? Well, I might as well hurry up then.” He picked up the speed a bit faster, but my death was still slow and painful…  
He then moved onto my right arm as I hazily seen my hand roll next to my legs. I started breathing heavily. I could hardly breathe. Ringing began in my ear as he sliced my right hand off. He then moved to my stomach and sliced it open. “I needed new parts. You kinda took mine…” He chuckled. I was loosing a lot of blood at this point. I don’t know how much I could take before god would let me enter his kingdom…  
“You’re so unlucky. Heh heh~ This is where Hope gets you.” He chuckled. “Poor little Y/N~ You only wanted to help your family with paying your mothers debt she put HERSELF in.” He then chuckled. “Let them feel the despair you’re feeling.” He put the saw near my neck. “Oh wait, they already did.” He sliced my neck as a bunch of blood gushed out of it. He smiled once more at me cutting off my head completely. The last thing I seen was a black and white haired woman with a black and a red eye. Looking down at me with a sinister yet sad face. As if she was put up to this by someone.  
Everything turned black…  
I died…  
BAD END- DEATH BY MONOHANHITO

 

Author’s Note (Komaeda style): Aww, looks like you’re not good enough to be called the future of hope after all. And I was REALLY excited to see how much you could hold out before sacrificing yourself for the sake hope… How sad…  
We’ll I don’t know when or where, but I’ll see you again soon. Bye…  
Special Note: I wrote this in the dentist office waiting for my mom’s boyfriend to come out and I told him in the waiting room. “I’m done with my story about killing people slowly!” I don’t know if people stared at me or not XD


End file.
